The goal of the RADCCORE Pilot Project Program is to support pilot projects to take maximum advantage of new research opportunities that explore emergent technologies or development opportunities that have the potential to translate into deliverables for treatment of victims of radiation bioterrorism. We propose to award 1 to 2 grants of up to 100,000 per year every 6 months. These projects will be awarded for a period of one year, with option to extend to two years, depending upon progress toward milestones, as assessed on a semi-annual basis. The most meritorious projects will have the possibility of being upgraded to full project itatus, depending upon progress toward achieving milestones. The pilot project review committee will be composed of selected RADCCORE senior members, senior scientists outside of RADCCORE, but within the participating institutions and two members from outside the consortium with expertise in radiation biology and /or medical physics. The specific Aims of the Pilot Project program are to: 1) Solicit applications for Developmental Research Projects by sending out requests for proposals to all faculty within each of the participating institutions as well as by networking to other scientists within the field. 2) Select 1 to 2 meritorious Pilot Research Projects every 6 months for support 3) Provide monitoring of Pilot Research Projects during monthly RADCCORE meetings, and formal monitoring every 6 months by the Developmental Research Committee, by providing a written formal evaluation of the project, following review of progress reports provided by the pilot project directors. 4) Allow oversight of Pilot Project Research Program by the RADCCORE executive committee, which will determine the fate of all pilot projects, once they are funded. This will allow meritorious projects to develop into Full Research Projects, allow developing projects to obtain an additional year of support, and to allow non-productive projects to be discontinued or provided direction for improvement.